


the places you just can't reach

by RTengu, victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTengu/pseuds/RTengu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Yuuri finds himself back in Hasetsu trying his best to remember a life he so desperately wants to reach.





	the places you just can't reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victuurikatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the places you just can't reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438615) by [victuurikatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu). 



> I'm not sure what to say here ... besides thanking Jenny @victuurikatsu again for the confidence of choosing me for this collab. ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆
> 
> This work was done for Namida Zine, a Yuri On Ice open zine project benefiting The Trevor Project, and anyone who can, can donate directly to the https://give.thetrevorproject.org/give/63307/#!/donation/checkout
> 
> Founded in 1998 by the creators of the Academy Award®-winning short film TREVOR, The Trevor Project is the leading national organization providing crisis intervention and suicide prevention services to lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer & questioning (LGBTQ) young people under 25.


End file.
